garofandomcom-20200223-history
Garo (Anime Armor)/CM
Garo is the golden Makai Armor that specializes in longsword combat. Whoever wields the armor shall take the title of Garo the Golden Knight (黄金騎士・牙狼（ガロ） Ōgon Kishi Garo, lit. "Fanged Wolf"). In the series, The Crimson Moon, the armor belongs to Raikou. Description & Characteristics The Garo Armor was created by Makai Alchemists during the Heian Period in Japan to combat the Horror threat. The design and aesthetics of the armor remained consistent with its live-action counterpart and [[Garo (The Carved Seal of Flames Armor)|its later appearance during the era of The Carved Seal of Flames]], but its golden shine somewhat dulled than when it finally passed to the bloodline of San Valiante and their successor/possible descendant Ragnvald family. Like its Main Universe counterpart, The Garo armor can gain temporary upgraded forms upon empowered by spiritual energy and/or feelings of others. However, there are some differences; During its construction, the armor was magically tied to its wielder either by transfer of rite or genetic inheritance, with one of its earliest known bearers being Raikou from Minamoto Clan. Also, instead of simply letting out growls, the armor's helmet can emote in a life-like animated way to express its user's emotion, with its mouth even facilitated for roaring or biting; it can roar in rage or cry in sadness. The only known armors which possess similar traits are Zoro and Zex albeit to a lesser extent. Also, because of its powers, using Garo armor is incredibly taxing on the wearer's body and quickly wears down his stamina. As with its original universe counterpart, if one went past Garo armor's time limit, he would transform into Lost Soul Beast, an armored werewolf-like beast that will indiscriminately attack friend and foe. Interestingly, Raikou, the bearer of Garo Armor in the era of The Crimson Moon, displayed that he is able to regain control over himself during the final battle against Rudra due to having experienced the transformation once when he was young. It's unknown whether this is exclusive to Raikou himself. Because Raikou, the current heir of Garo was trapped in his armor's Lost Soul Beast form by the time Seimei found him, Seimei used a magic seal on Zaruba so Raikou is only able to summon the armor under her permission and ensuring his safety. Eventually, learning the reasons behind the seal and vowing to protect Seimei in return, Raikou permanently breaks the seal on his own, allowing him to summon the Garo armor at will. From there, the armor assumes an upgraded form known as Garo Battle Formation (牙狼陣 Garo Jin), featuring a design reminiscent of traditional Japanese armor. The Battle Formation state is capable of freely emitting emerald-colored Madō Fire, incinerating lesser Horrors effortlessly. Kintoki refers to the Battle Formation state as Raikou's "true form", reflecting the fact he now able to fight in full force as Garo. For combat assistance, the Golden Knight, like in live-action series, has his Madō steed, Gōten, which has the ability to turn the Garoken into a greatsword called Garo Zanbaken (牙狼斬馬剣 Garōzanbaken, Fanged-Wolf Horse-Slaying Sword). However, during the days where Garo still in Raikou's possession in the Heian Era, Gōten was either yet to be developed or still in development by Makai Order. The latter seemed to be likely, as Raikou never summon it and he instead utilized Seimei's Raijū to access Garo Zanbaken, which means such power had reached the final stage of development and would later be implemented on completed Gōten. Weapons & Equipment *'Garoken' (牙狼剣 Garōken, Fanged Wolf Sword): In the era of Crimson Moon, Garoken's normal state takes the appearance of an ornate katana which has the Garo Symbol on its scabbard. This contrast to that of the sword's counterpart in live-action series and its later appearance during the era of The Carved Seal of Flames where it takes the appearance of a plain light short sword akin to a Chinese Jian complete with its scabbard. The only thing that remained consistent, however, is its transformed state that resembles a western styled longsword (akin to medieval knights). *[[Zaruba|'Zaruba']]''': '''Garo's Madō Ring. Due to the fact that Raiko was found by Seimei in his Lost Soul Beast state and afraid that Raikou's incredible devotion to his duty as Makai Knight might eventually lead to him senselessly throwing his life away to save people, Seimei placed a seal on Zaruba so he can only access the armor by her permission. Raikou would later break the seal on his own, though Zaruba's sense rendered dull due to the said seal. Variants History TBA Pics Gallery 014 04.jpg 014 05.jpg 002 05.jpg 024 02.jpg Popup raikou garo.jpg Popup raikou katsuragaroanime.jpg Notes & Trivia TBA Articles & References TBA External Links TBA Category:Makai Armor Category:Garo Armor Category:Makai Armor (anime) Category:Golden Armor